Fairy Tail Blix
by docorlando2
Summary: Its what happens to Fairy Tail with the children of the Celestial King are put into their lives (eventually)
1. Celestial Kids intro

_***Disclaimer* Hello this is docorlando2 here saying that I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, or their world altogether...**_

**So before I begin, I must say that my my true storyline starts after the seven year time skip, but my beginning chapters is to start before the skip and ends at the end of the skip, so that time so you may get a little bit of how things are during the time after the time skip. **

**December 1, X784 ~ 8:00 pm (human time) - Celestial World**

"I will not take this anymore! You are my two boys!" The Celestial King yells two his two younger children Raiden and Ryuu. "You two always like to reek havoc on this world and I believe it is finally time for my children to learn. On the human land!"

The two boys stare at their father in shock. "But father, we can't go to the human land, were princes." They both yapped back.

The king sighed and had an idea, "Then your older sister Rei may accompany you." The boys were in more shock. "The difference is, is that Rei has the choice of coming home or not."

Rei walking in on her fathers' previous comment spoke up, "Father, how may my two beloved brothers get home?" She said ever so sarcastically that it could seep through her teeth.

"The only way they may return is if they find a suitable Celestial wizard that can first, hold their power. Second, they have to have a emotional attachment with you. And thirdly you must go on and aid them on their journey. After all of that, you may come home if you still stay a Celestial Spirit." The king spoke harshly and immediately kicked the two boys out into the human world.

**Sixteen days have passed since then. Lucy, Natsu, and the others are in the Fairy Sphere. **

The two boys (accompanied with their sister) were staying for the past week in the nearby town of Oak town. Not having any money, they lived where the Old Phantom Lord building used to be (which was by then destroyed). Since they were Celestial Spirits, they didn't need to eat Earthen foods, although since they were turned into Celestial Humans for the time being, they were dying for food. So obviously they all had to kill the nearby rats, and deer with there magic.

You see, I the commentator will tell you their kinds of Magic!

By their name, they had that ability so Raiden has the ability of thunder and lightning. "I am also considered the lightning demon by some humans." he spoke as it was an amazing nickname.

Ryuu is a dragon spirit. He can use any ability used by any dragon or dragon slayer. He's like the king of the dragons in a smaller form. "Cause I'm small, but spirited!" He yelled to the sky with fire breath.

Lastly there was their older sister Rei, who's name means nothing or zero giving her the magic powers of time and space and to reduce anything to nothingness. "I don't really need to talk do I?" She said, "almost getting ready to ch-oke me to death. I said with my soul flying out"

**My next chapter will continue with this and finish up the during the time skip scene.**


	2. Sabertooth and the Games

_***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the actual Fairy Tail characters or its world altogether!**_

**Last time on Fairy Tail Blix... Raiden, Ryuu, and Rei were kicked out of the Celestial World (well not Rei anyways). So what will happen to our characters during their life now!? **

**Raiden: Why can't our shitty life become easy**

**Docorlando2: No, no cussing!**

**Everyone:...**

Raiden and Rei have traveled to the town of Persenia, which holds all of the newest are rarest of magical creature pets that may accompany Celestial Wizards and their Spirits on their journeys. Rei found this death spirit that was set at a free price because of it's unlikeliness towards customers. So after getting the free spirit, they head off to the pubb, having enough money found on the ground to buy at least one drink each, they bought one, sat, and drank their cup away.

A man in a dark shaded hood, came to them asking if they were wizards. "Well, sure I guess we are." they replied uncertainly.

The man just knew that they hadn't joined a guild, so he suggested a new guild named Sabertooth. He says that they made the Grand Magic Games, and needed more people to participate. The siblings decided that they should join just to help them with the games.

Not knowing what they were getting into, they joined the Sabertooth Guild, only to become a couple of the strongest of its fighters, and earn the name as the strongest in the strongest guild.

**After seven years of doing the same things, they finally get some true competition, when those of tenrou island came back.**


	3. The Sabertooth Guild

_***Disclaimer* I **__**don't**__** Fairy Tail or those in it/ it's world!**_

**Fairy Tail Blix has finally reached the stage where they meet Natsu, Lucy and the others. Will they just become friends with them, or are there gonna be some conflicts?!**

****"WELCOME HOME!" Cries of those in Fairy Tail could easily be heard anywhere in Fiore. Tenrou team had finally come home from seven years of being frozen in time. At first they were wondering why their amazing guild was now a pig-pen. Ignoring that fact, they said their hellos and shed their tears.

Soon they found out about the Grand Magic Games and Sabertooth. Natsu being all fired up said that they should just walk their asses up to Sabertooth's guild to see what the fuss what about and so that he could beat them off of their 'pedestal'. Macarov never wanting to start a fight they didn't need to go through especially while Mavis was around, attempted to persuade him to not even try, but to his fault, they were gone before he was even able to say, "Natsu".

The main group of people who left were team Natsu, along with Team Shadow Gear, and many others on Tenrou Team. The only one not on Tenrou Team that joined was Romeo, who ready to spend more time with Natsu agreed to tag along.

Upon finally reaching the home of the Sabertooth guild they immediately wanted to barge into the guild like they did with Phantom Lord, although Erza wasn't very happy with that and decided that they should just kindly talk or they would talk to her sword.

So they grouped up and decided they were to young to die. They then walked into Sabertooth casually, and figured out that their guild was huge, their members were strong, and their master was a total (CENSORED!). They wouldn't even let them fight each other for fun. "To fight is either life or death!" yelled the Master.

Fairy Tail, 100% pissed by now, decided to leave now and worry about them during The Games.

The only thing that Fairy Tail didn't get is that only twenty members of hundreds were in the guild hall. Especially since none of these 'new' members were even remotely strong to that of even Happy.

**Fairy Tail finally met a bit of their competition. So what may happen next!?**


	4. Fairy Love Chart (off-story)

**_*This was made by me, characters not mine.*_  
**

**Used to be full of pictures. :'(**

**Fairy Tail Love list**

**Key:**

* * *

Lucy- Loves Natsu

Natsu- Loves Lucy

Romeo- Loves Natsu and Unnamed boy

Gray- Loves Lucy

Natsu and Gray- Rivals

Julvia- Loves Gray

Unnamed boy- Loves Romeo

Erza- Loves Jellal

Jellal- Loves Erza

Wendy- Loves Unnamed boy

**This will be useful to reference to if you are having trouble with their sex lives!**


	5. New Face in Town

_***Disclaimer* I don't Fairy Tail or those in it/ it's world!**_

**The Fairies are training for the Grand Magic Games. More unexpected things happen.**

**Knowing that Lucy and the others went to the beach, we turn to how Romeo was during the six month time period.**

"Father why do we have to stay at the guild while Natsu, a-and the others go the beach?" Romeo asked annoyed that he couldn't be with Natsu again.

"Well because we got to spend some more time tog-" Before Macao could finish his sentence a boy charged into the door saying that he wanted to join Fairy Tail

"I am Zepter, hear- just Zepter." Zepter spoke in a insecure manner.

No one in the guild hall could take him seriously though, he looked very similar to Romeo except the difference of hair style, eye color and Zepter's blonde hair. "Macao, you never said you had another son!" Wakaba stated out loud.

"I only have one child, Romeo." Macao responded quickly. "Well anyways son, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Umm, I fly, can talk to spirits, and have the ability to mend between life and death of all. See.." He picks an apple from his pocket and slowly it starts to turn into nothing. After it slowly becomes the living apple it once was.

Romeo, amazed at Zepter who seemed to be thirteen as well, but was so powerful. He then not knowing what to do said, "I challenge you to a duel to see who is strong enough to be in our guild. If you win you can be in our guild, but if you lose you hit the road."

**What will happen next chapter with Zepter and Romeo?**


	6. The Fight For That Feeling

_***Disclaimer* I don't Fairy Tail or those in it/ it's world!**_

**Zepter and Romeo are about to begin to have their battle!**

****"Aren't you scared?!" Romeo asked getting revved up.

"Not one bit!" Zepter was ready to fight to get into the guild no matter what

Macao started the competition with a wave of his arm and Romeo charged Zepter with his purple flame binding him quickly. Zepter then used Aera expanding the flame to where he could easily fly up into the air.

"I call on the spirits from the Celestial dimension to fight along side with me, Taurus give me your strength!" Taurus' axe arose making Zepter shine with Taurus' powers.

"T-t-taurus' power!?" Romeo said as the axe continuously swung towards him. "Blue Fire," Romeo brought out his icy cold flame so he could freeze the axe, but before that could happen he got hit with the axe knocking him out. Zepter then got a blade of grass and turned it into a rose so he could give it to Romeo.

After an hour Romeo woke up with Zepter's Fairy Tail symbol on his ear. "Not fair you knocked me out!" Romeo yelled until Macao told him that Zepter made sure that he was okay until he woke up. "T-thanks Zep!"

"My names Zep-ter, but I guess you can call me Zep." He said making Romeo smile brightly.

"So lets get you up so that you can move around." Romeo's heart skipped a beat as Zepter said that and thought it may have been the beginning of love.

**Is this the beginning of love or does his heart just hurt because of his injuries?**


	7. Zepter's life

***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail or anything in their world.**

**Zepter's life.**

"Hey guys it's me Zepter. Today we are going to talk about my life. Lets start at the beginning."

Zepter was born into a rich family (not to speak of until later date or spoil like the next chapter or so...) with only one older sibling. His mother died in childbirth of him, which made his father not wanting to see his face ever again and sent the infant to the closest home off of their vast property. He grew up knowing exactly who he is, but everyone else thought he had either died or never existed in the first place.

He gained magical abilities one day when he got lost in the forest and the spirits guided him out in which they taught him Aera and Spirit Prince. Little did he know at that time, but they also taught him another kind of magic that can bend the matter of life and death to his whim as long as the thing has lived before and will certainly lose against him (unless the odds go out of his favor). Although he chooses not to use his life and death magic unless necessary to get what he wants.

Since he was raised in a small village family, he became very overprotective of the things he cares about and goes berserk if any of those things are threatened in any way. He became too self confident when he figured out that he was from a rich family, but it also tarnished his insides because it made it seem as if no one truly wanted him especially since rich people can provide for their families probably.

One year, he chose to speak to his actual family and find out what was really the matter. After he spoke a word to his father, the man told him to leave and never return. With that, he set off from home and said his goodbyes and went on a journey to wherever he was going, until one day he found the legendary Fairy Tail and heard of it's strongest team.

**Now for his adventures...**

**1. The Chase Scene**

It was a warm summer day in Fiore as Zepter was at the port town of Hargeon. All that day, people had been swarming around him as if he were an oasis in a desert and he hadn't known why until, "Ouch!" He bumped into a girl that looked as if she were to be on the cover of a magazine. "Oh so your why I am being chased."

"I'm sorry," She held out her hand. "Janice, Janice white."

"Uh-Umm Zepter." He peered over his shoulder as people were starting to race towards them, "Lets go!" He flapped out his wings and took her as he took flight to anywhere until they reached the dock. "So why exactly are they chasing you?"

"You don't know?" I looked puzzled. "I am not only on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly, but I also am apart of the magic competitions.

"Magic competitions? I've never heard of those." he told her.

"Oh there all the rage now, and the one that most people care about is the Grand Magic Games that only guilds are allowed to attend to."

"So your not in a guild?"

"Of course I am, Blue Pegasus! You should join, or you could join another." He denied her saying that he had another on my mind. With that he then decided that he was done with the chasing and running and all of that stuff with the crowds, "You can also sign up for a magic competition, it'd be fun!" With that he walked off allowing the crowd coming full speed to stampede his face in.

**2. Magic Competition**

"GET READY FOR THE GAMES TO BEGIN!" The announcer yelled into the crowd of screaming fans as Zepter and Janice were getting ready for the competition. "First prize in this game is... an unlimited cruise whenever you want with whomever you want anytime you want. And since it is a magic cruise, the ship changes each trip!" This revved Zepter up because he was ready to find a girlfriend and take her on a trip whenever she wishes.

"So how does this work?" Zepter asked Janice.

"It is technically a bracket of wizards who believe they are the strongest and go up against opponents for the prize. Although that was only the last game, they change every time just like that cruise ride!"

"So this time is... Last one standing! Everyone is put into the same arena to fight against each other and monsters. Monsters are one point, while opponents are five. There are one-hundred monsters and two-hundred opponents, no killing opponents. Last person standing gets fifty points. READY? GO!" With that everyone ran like wild fire to fight, well everyone except Zepter.

Zepter climbed a tree and sat there until, "Spirit Prince! I call upon these spirits to help and guide me war, locate, and speed." With that three spirit beings came from thin air. "First, locate tell me the location of all the monsters and opponents. Then, speed help me get to them. Lastly, war help me take them out." Quickly he started attacking enemies at any and all directions taking them out easily until there were three people left.

"Oo, looks like theirs a good showdown going on! Janice White 103 points, Austin Bew 104 points, and Zepter with ... 211 POINTS! I thought that the masters had this game, but if Zepter ends up as the last one standing, he'll have the highest score in history!" The announcer stated out into the crowd. Zepter and Janice nodded at each other signifying that they were going to fight it out one on one, the last two. So with that, they went after Austin and took him out together. "Oh so their working together to get rid of the target."

Then it was just them. "Ready to rumble?" Janice asked as she was readying herself. Zepter nodded and readied himself. Soon they thrusted themselves into battle. "White Shadow!" Quickly, a bright white light came over the arena to where no normal person could see. Zepter, thinking ahead brought forth the spirit of shadow who cloaked Zepter's vision to the correct formatting. With that, Janice started attacking at the speed of light from any and every direction until Zepter caught her foot and threw her to the ground ending her light illusion.

"What Light-speed got knocked down! Is this the end?" The announcer yelled.

Janice got up slowly and stopped, "I admit my defeat, I see your going to be too strong for me!" With that Zepter was announced the winner allowing him to have the highest score in the arena which not only then give him the lifetime passes, but also 20,000 jewels. "So, where are you going next?"

"To Fairy Tail!"

**What may happen on the next adventure with Zepter? (We probably won't find out until a later chapter)**


End file.
